The Rain of Blood
The Rain of Blood is the forth case of the district of Raven's Head and also the thirty-fourth case of Parinaita overall. Plot The chief and the player were together, talking about the task they needed to do, they then joined the guest tour, Everything was going well until a scream came from the Zookoiburg grand hall, the chief and player found the headless body of Baden Zookoiburg, Edward came and replaced the chief at Charles's request. Edward and the player followed the leads they got and managed to find three suspects, Watson Wikoson, a tour guest, Julian Godfield, A student and Benedct Egg, a private investigator they first met in the teams first investigation in the district. Later on, the team recapped and then heard a suit of armour coming slowly towards them with someone asking for help. The suit of armour turned out to be a young child by the name of Pippa Jordans, Who explained that she was lost in there and she told the team the next area they should go the Hall of Ancestors, they followed her request and found fingerprints which turned out to belong to Fiona Queens, who was last seen in the second case of Devil's Way, They tried to question her but she was too drunk so they carried on and then found out that the group who called them-self "The Darkness" was in the castle and he told them to hide!. The team went to hide in the basement and waited there for some time, hearing people talking about "The Child of Time being on the grounds". They then left and the team carried on. After a long investigation, the team arrested Pippa Jordans for the murder of Baden. They brought her in for questioning but she denied any involvement saying that she wouldn't hurt anyone, however, when confronted with the information the police had on her, she gave in and told them that the murder wasn't might to happen but she was scared that Baden was looking for her, after a little while, she revealed that Baden was part of the Darkness and that the grim pictures he took was targeting images, they were planning on killing her. She was scared for her life until a boy called Time Earth told her that they open murder people who they see, from that day on, she choose to hide in the knight outfit to hide from The Darkness, however the murder happened when she knocked over an old axe, which beheaded Baden by accident! The team felt sorry for her and they send her to trail. Judge Holiday listened and felt sorry for her as well as the murder was an accident. The judge however did sentences her to 1 year in a juvenile prison for the murder. When they got back to the station, the chief informed them that Time was waiting for them and wanted to talk to them as fast as possible! After the team arrested Pippa Jordans, they set to work learning more about The Darkness when Time Earth came in requesting to talk to the player, they start talking to him and he revealed that he found The Darkness in the castle. After thanking him, they reminded him to go to the pizzeria and he thanked them and disappeared. The team then headed to the castle and found a dark box in the grand-hall. When they opened it, they found some old scrolls, They however didn't have the expert to look at them after Adam Winster died In the Inky Dark Night. Edward mentioned that Silvano Lupo could help them so they send them to him, Silvano explained that the scrolls contended some old orders of the group and revealed that the leader was the one behind the targeting of Pippa and also confirmed Pippa's theory about Baden being part of The Darkness, They were shocked, Edward choose to talk to Benedict who they told to keep an eye on The Darkness. He agreed to help and he leaves to start his work right away! The team returned to the police station. The team investigated the Kitchen after reports of loud noises came from there, where they found a finger, They examine it and found some DNA, They send it to Amy who revealed that the finger belonged to Patrick Peterson, however Amy revealed that Patrick died years before by the hand of his friend Sammy Blue. Once they heard of his name, they went and questioned him but he seemed confused saying that Patrick was still alive, they put this down to insanity and choose to investigate the Hall of Ancestors. Where they found the bullet used to murder Patrick Peterson, they collected some of the blood and send it to the lab who confirmed that the blood was Patrick's but it wasn't from the heart. It was in fact from the finger they found earlier on. They left confused and choose to tell the chief about everything that happened. He said that there next move still be chosen and told them to wait to call the commissioner. Later on, after returning from the police station, the commissioner wanted a word and told them what to do. They talked to Archibald Jones who revealed that it was time to go to Joshua's hotel and look out for anything suspicious happening in the building across the road at "Shadow's Fish café" and he wished them luck before they leave for the Light Hotel! Summary Victim * [[Baden Zookoiburg|'Baden "Bonnie" Zookoiburg']] Murder Weapon * Medieval Axe Killer * Pippa Jordans Suspects Profile * This suspect drinks absinthe * This suspect has a cold * This suspect can paint Appearance * This suspect wears a frock coat Profile * This suspect drinks absinthe * This suspect has a cold Appearance * This suspect has blonde hair * This suspect wears a frock coat Profile * This suspect drinks Absinthe * This suspect has a cold * This suspect can paint Appearance *This suspect wears a frock coat Profile * This suspect drinks absinthe * This suspect can paint * This suspect has a cold Appearance * This suspect is a female * This suspect has frock coat Profile * This suspect drinks Absinthe * This suspect has a cold * This suspect can paint Appearance * This suspect is a female Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The Killer drinks Absinthe * The killer has a cold * The killer can paint * The killer is a female * The killer wears a frock coat Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1: The Blood of the Innocent * Investigate Zookoiburg Grand Hall (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's head, Medieval Axe; Victim's body Identified: Baden Zookoiburg; Murder Weapon filed: Medieval Axe) * Examine Medieval Axe (Result: Strange substance) * Analyse Strange Substange (00:15:46; Attribute: The Killer drinks Absinthe; New Crime Scene: Kitchen) * Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Tray of Food, Backpack, Pocket Watch) * Examine Tray of food (Result: Book; New Suspect: Watson Wikoson) * Talk to Watson about the murder (Profile Updated: Watson drinks Absinthe) * Examine Backpack (Result: Planner; New Suspect: Julian Godfield) * Talk to Julian Godfield * Examine Pocket Watch (Result: Name; New Suspect: Benedict Egg) * Speak to Benedict about the murder * Analyse victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) * Move onto chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: The Clocks that stopped * Speak to Pippa Jordans (New crime scene: Hall of Ancestors) * Investigate Hall of Ancestors (Clues: Ripped painting, Safe) * Examine Ripped Painting (Result: Fixed painting) * Analyse painting (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer can paint) * Examine Safe (Result: Opened safe) * Examine open safe (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyse Fingerprints (12:00:00; New suspect: Fiona Queens) * Question Fiona Queens about bring out of prison (Profile updated: Fiona drinks absinthe and has a cold; New crime scene: Kitchen Ovens) * Investigate Kitchen Ovens (Clues: Ripped Paper, Locked Device) * Examine Ripped paper (Result: Fixed paper) * Examine Faded paper (Result: Angry message on time table) * Question Julian about the angry message (Profile updated: Julian drinks absinthe, can paint and has a cold) * Examine Phone (Result: Angry message) * Ask Watson about the phone text (Profile Updated: Has a cold and can paint) * Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: Terror beyond these walls * Investigate Paintings (Clues: Faded Message, Safe, Camera) * Examine Faded message (Result: Bale Money) * Ask Fiona if Baden was going to bale her out of prison (Profile Updated: Fiona can paint) * Examine Camera (Result: Faded picture) * Examine Faded picture (Result: Disguising images) * Question Pippa about what Baden did to her (Profile Updated: Pippa drinks absinthe and can paint) * Examine Safe (Result: Files) * Analyse files (09:00:00) * Arrest Benedict for Obstruction of justice (Profile Updated: Benedict has a cold and drinks absinthe, Pippa has a cold) * Investigate Grand hall table (Everything must be done above; Clues: Glass of absinthe, Axe sharpener) * Examine Glass of Absinthe (Result: Grey substance) * Analyse grey substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is a female) * Examine Axe Sharpener (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a frock coat) * Arrest the killer now * Move onto New Blood (4/6) (No Stars) New Blood: Taste of Death (4/6) * Go and talk to Time Earth about The Darkness (Available after unlocking New Blood 4/6; Reward: 20,000 coins) * Investigate Grand Hall (Clue: Dark Box) * Examine Dark Box (Result: Scrolls) * Ask Silvano if he can analyse the Scrolls * Analyse Scrolls (09:00:00) * Ask Benedict to look at The Darkness (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Kitchen (Finger) * Analyse Finger (09:00:00) * Question Sammy about the day he murdered his friend * Investigate Hall of Ancestors (Result: Bullet) * Examine Bullet (Blood) * Analyse Blood (12:00:00) * Update the chief about your findings * Talk to the commissioner (Reward: Light Co unform) * Move onto the next case (No Stars) Trivia * The title is a reference to "Reign of Terror", which is a William Hartnell Doctor Who episode. Navigation